


Her Loving Time

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Mel finds a time to make love to a friend's daughter.RP Fic.





	Her Loving Time

The young Chimeron Princess Rho looked silently and inquisitively at the human woman called Melamine Bush or alternatively just Mel. Mel, who had been talking to Rho's mother had smiled, nodding at something she said before moving away and closer to Rho, smiling softly. 

"Hello Rho."

Rho smiled at Mel, though she remained silent. 

"Still not brave enough to speak?"

Rho smiled and gently reached up and placed one of her fingers in the center of Mel's forehead. Inside her head Mel heard a soft childlike voice.

"No....but I cannot speak as you mean."

Mel smiled softly. 

"I meant in any way... even through thought."

"What did my mother say to you?"

"That you seem lonely...."

"Yes...and a little.... confused."

"How do you mean?"

"I....have no feelings.... romantic wise for males."

"Have you considered females?"

Rho shook her head.

"No."

"Why not?"

"It never occurred to me..."

"Would you like to?"

"Can try.... but who with?"

Rho asked. 

"Me? If you like?"

Rho blinked and considered this.

"Oh...okay let’s try that..."

"We'd be better off going someplace private."

Rho nodded in agreement. 

"Your room?"

Rho smiled and nodded. She gently took Mel's hand and walked with her, the two looking like a mother and daughter, back to her room. She looked at Mel inquisitively and expectantly once they were inside. Mel smiled, locking the door before moving to kiss the girl gently. Rho made a soft throat mewing sound. 

"Okay, little one?"

Rho nodded. 

"More?"

Again Rho nodded. Mel smiled and moved to strip Rho's shirt from her, moving to cup and caress her breasts, teasing them gently. Rho lent her head back and made soft panting noises. Mel smiled and slowly moved to remove the girl's shorts, moving to cup and caress her clit. Rho's body suddenly jerked and shuddered violently. 

"Okay sweetheart?"

Rho touched Mel's forehead again.

"Yes.... but what did you just do to me?"

"Well, how do you feel?"

Mel asked softly. 

"Because all I did was touch you."

"Strange...."

Rho replied.

"All....tingly and hot."

"Did you like it?"

Rho nodded.

“Yes...I did."

"Would you like more?"

Rho nodded.

"Yes please."

Mel smiled and slowly pushed inwards, moving to set a slow and steady pace. Rho silently gasped again. Though in her head Mel heard a mewl. Mel smiled and slowly sped up. Rho began bucking her hips. 

"You like that baby?"

Rho nodded quickly. Mel smiled and upped her pace. Rho's body began to quiver. Mel upped her pace once more. 

"Come for me baby girl."

Rho's body shook violently and she came apart.


End file.
